1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which includes a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device (device), a process of forming a boron nitride film (BN film) on a substrate such as a silicon wafer or the like may be performed. In addition, it has been known that the tolerance of a boron nitride (BN) film with respect to hydrogen fluoride (HF) can be improved when carbon (C) is contained in the boron nitride (BN) film.